fractalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TulipVorlax
Welcome! Hi TulipVorlax -- we are excited to have Fractal Art Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Fractal Art Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi, I've been having some ideas for possibilities with a Wikia wiki to make some fractals programattically. I realize this wiki is a bit (a lot) dead, but maybe it can be revived, neh? TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 07:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and can you please put in a request for "DPL" to be installed on this Wiki? It'll be needed for some of the features I have in mind - and mention to Wikia that we'll use "allowcachedresults=true" to keep loads down. TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 07:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict) :Dead ? :Might seems so, i can't disagree. :I wanted to document the Apophysis software i often use but, i'm on so much others wikis on Wikia aside this one... :Beside, english is not my first language. I would have made a french fractal art wiki but there's is not fractal software in french. :You can evidently feel free to contribute to this wiki and i'll surely help anyway i can. :But, is it the right place to talk about programming ? There is many wikis about programming on Wikia. :Maybe it could be better to put programming suff on another wiki and then return here to explain how to use the program to actually do an image with. :But, wikis can talk about anything their users wishes to, using categories to stay organised. :I need more infos about your thing maybe. — TulipVorlax 07:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) (second answer) :I too would love to have DPL on most wikis where i contribute to. :But i'm affraid it's a bad idea if something else can be used as a replacement. :I can even use a bot if necessary. :Again, more informations is needed. It's not that i dont want to resquest it, it's that i want to talk about it a bit more (and maybe because i've writting to the Wikia staff enough for one day already). — TulipVorlax 07:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I should be thankful for your caution; I actually did think of an alternative to DPL. When I said making the fractals programmatically, actually what I meant was a way to actually render fractals using WikiMarkup. It's a bit awkward, but it would be very cool if it worked - I'd thought that I would need DPLvar is the thing, but I actually found a workaround. :-) TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 17:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::OH! That would be wonderfull. — TulipVorlax 01:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Existe-t-il un fractal wikia fr? *fr:Accueil *Aparament non! sauf peut-etre avec un nom legerement different? Lequel? Wikisoft* @@@-fr 16:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de créer un wiki au sujet de logiciels qui ne sont pas traduis en français et ne le seront jamais. :Mais libre à vous... — TulipVorlax 16:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC)